Always Had Your Back
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: This is my OOC take of Rachel getting back at Santana for all her crap. So yea you might not like it so don't read it if your don't.


Do you want to know what pisses me off the most about how Santana did what she did to Rachel? How she keeps digging at her and no one stands up for her but maybe Puck? Because the same time last year Rachel did something that no one else would for Santana and Brittany. She stood up for them and told everyone to leave them alone because she knew that they weren't the ones that did it. Well, maybe it's time for Santana to realize that Rachel isn't as scared of her as she thinks. After all Rachel Berry is crazy and can go to scary crazy even faster than anyone else. So this is my take on Rachel standing up to Santana.

Rachel…

I watched as she walked towards me with that sick smile on her face. My hand was coming up with the bright red liquid in the cup. I threw it right at her face as she neared me and smiled sweetly at her as she cleared her eyes. "I chose red because it fits you. Why? Because you're a whore."

I smiled at her again before I turned and skipped nicely away from her. Everyone was laughing at her and for once I was the one that was laughing. I wasn't the one pretending that it didn't burn my eyes as I made my way to the bathroom. "RACHEL!"

I stop and turn slightly towards Quinn's voice. "I figured you would have loved to rub that in my face Quinn. After everything that I did to you that was your perfect chance. Thank you for not doing it. Although I think I would have rather it have been you that he slept with."

I turned away from and started back towards the Glee room knowing that when everyone arrived what happened would be the talk of the club. I wanted it to be. I wanted it to happen because I was going to put her in her place. I was going to remind her of just who I am. Santana and I knew each other before High school. During that time she was the one that was the loser. But its fine. That is in the past. "What did you do Berry?"

I winked at Puck before I walked past him saying. "Just wait and see."

I waited until everyone else had made it to the room before I decided to appear. And boy did it happen. The moment I walked into the room Mercedes and Quinn grabbed Santana's arms holding her in her seat. I just smiled and made my way over to the section where no one was sitting. It really was too bad that Kurt wasn't going to be here to see this. Finn stood up and headed towards me until I glared at him and he stopped half way to me. "Tell me you didn't slushy a Cheerio in the middle of the hallway."

"Oh I didn't slushy Cherrioes in the middle of the hallway. No I slushied a lying whore." I said to him sweetly and he looked at me shocked.

"Rachel!" Tina gasped and I glared at her.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped at them all. "I am sick and tired of taking all your fucking abuse. But most of all I am sick of being the only one that tries to be there for you when no one else does. I always am you know. All of you at one time has gotten my help. All of you always had me at your back because I thought that we were friends. I thought that we were a team. That was why last year I had Santana's back when no one would believe that she and Brittany didn't give Sue the set list. Oh yes I remember even Quinn called you liars remember? But I believed you and I had your back. I did that because I knew that you would be a good friend I knew that maybe things can change for me too. Oh they changed. Not only were the bullies out of the room always at me but so were you in here. Mad because of this. Mad because of that. I work my ass off for everything that I get. I may not do it in front of you but that doesn't mean that I don't do it. Just like you may not fuck everyone else's boyfriends and then wait a year just to rub it in their faces doesn't meant that it doesn't happen. After all once a whore always a whore. But don't worry. I'm done with you. With all of you. You can have him now Santana after all that was what this was all about right?" I asked her before I stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"The saddest part is that you feel nothing because you can't because you are a cold hearted bitch. Satan oh yes you certainly are." I said before I headed to the door.

"Rachel…" Finn started and I stopped.

"I told you the truth and you didn't Finn. You didn't. So don't start with me. I'm already moving away from you. Move on." I said even as my heart broke.

Oh I knew that I freaked them out in there but you want to know something I really don't care anymore. I don't care what any of them think about me anymore. "Now aren't you the bad ass."

"Shocking huh Puckerman?" I asked without stopping to look at him as I headed towards the parking lot of the school.

"Don't worry Puck I'm not quitting Glee. But I'm quitting not standing up for myself. Santana can be as pissed as she wants to be but warn her because I'm not letting anything get me down anymore. I'm sick of it and I won't allow it to stop me from being me. So fuck them all." I spat before I walked away from him and out to me car.

**A/N: I know that many might flame and honestly I really don't care because I know Rachel doesn't cuss well she is OOC in this because she is pissed. Believe me even the softest spoken person can get tired of shit and go off. So read and review if ya want to just had to get it out of the way. I'm not going to beg you to review or threaten not to update if you don't review so don't worry. Besides this is a one shot. Now I'm just rambling and I can't seem to stop. I'm thinking about making a few more one shots so keep a look out for them. Luv Sin!**


End file.
